


Clay!

by Imanangelyouassbutt



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clony - Freeform, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute overload, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Red Mustang, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanangelyouassbutt/pseuds/Imanangelyouassbutt
Summary: Just a small Clony story.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Clay. How you doin’?” asked Tony, sneaking up behind Clay at his locker.  
“Jesus fuck! Tony!” Clay jumped back into Tony, giving Tony easy access. He wrapped his hands around Clay’s waist, making his hips flush with his own. “Tony...what the hell are you doing?” Clay turned his head shyly to look at Tony’s smirk. “Are you fucking drunk?” Clay finally realized the alcohol radiating off of him.  
“I don’t know, maybe. Maybe un poquito.” Maybe a little.  
“What’s wrong?” Clay turned around, Tony’s hands still on his waist, leaving a heat trail through his thin shirt.  
“Ah, nothin’. Just, you know, Brad. He fucking thought it’d be a nice idea to cheat on me, in my own fucking house,” slurred Tony.  
“Holy shit,” whispered Clay. He wrapped his arms around Tony and Tony gave in. He leaned into the embrace, sagging against Clay’s chest. “That doesn’t seem like Brad. Why would he do that?”  
“‘Cause of you? Ya ni se, y me vale.” I don’t even know and I don’t care.  
“‘Cause of me?”  
“He was getting jealous of you. I spent all my time with you. Remember this weekend, you called me ‘cause you were gonna jump off the cliff? I left him there in my bedroom, and then I came back and found him in bed. And you know with who? Ryan! Of all people! Jesus!”  
“Tony, I’m so sorry,” Clay began, but was cut off by Tony’s lips on his. “Tony! What are you doing!?” Clay looked around frantically, noticing that the bell for third period had gone off a few minutes ago.  
“Shit, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He looked down to his feet, suddenly sober and suddenly depressed. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry, you’re just drunk.”  
But that kiss wasn’t a drunk decision, I’ve been planning it for who knows how long, Tony wanted to say, but he didn’t. “Will you walk me to class?” Tony said instead.  
“Of course.” Clay leaned Tony on his shoulder and walked him towards Chemistry class. “Did you drive here?”  
“My dad dropped me off in my car. He left it here.”  
“Good. Hey, I’ll pick you up after class, okay? Wait for me outside of Friedman’s class and I’ll take you to lunch.”  
“Okay,” sighed Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Clay ran out of communications class to Friedman’s class, where surely, Tony was waiting outside. He was leaning against the wall, his leather jacket hanging off one shoulder, his head tipped back against the wall almost asleep. Completely unlike Tony.  
“Hey,” said Clay quietly once he was close to Tony.  
But his attempt to not alarm him went unsuccessful. Tony jolted forward, nearly falling face first into the linoleum floor. “What the fuck?” groaned Tony as Clay caught him.  
“Shut up. Come on, let’s go.” He leaned Tony back onto his shoulder as he walked towards the likely crowded cafeteria. “Sit,” he ordered as they made their way through the clique-filled tables toward a kind of empty table.  
“No, I need to get some water. I feel like vomiting.” And that he did. All over Clay’s shoes and Tony’s, Tony heaved all the alcohol he had drunk the previous night everywhere.  
“Ho-ly shit!” yelled one of the students, who then proceeded to laugh and giggle along with his other friends.  
Clay would’ve said something, but he didn’t want to make things worse. He ignored the strong scent of beer and took Tony to the bathroom.  
Tony ran to the biggest stall to retch the rest of the rejected beer. “Fuck...” he groaned. Clay stood outside of the bathroom stall-once his shoes were washed-not wanting to be rude and stare at Tony. “Clay? You there?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m, uh, I'm still here.”  
“Come in ‘ere.” Clay stepped inside the graffiti-stained stall with Tony. He was kneeling in front of the toilet with his sleeves rolled up and his leather jacket was pooled right next to his feet. “Why am I being like this Clay?” he asked genuinely.  
“Well, I mean, you just got cheated on and broke up with someone.”  
“Yeah, here’s the thing. Heh, I didn’t break up with him,” said Tony, shaking his head and laughing. “I didn’t fucking break up with him.”  
“What?! Why?” He got closer to Tony, trying his best to ignore the smell of vomit.  
“‘Cause I’m an idiot who can’t seem to find ‘love’ in the right guy,” said Tony, saying the word love with immense disgust, "I mean, I dated Ryan for Crissake!"  
“Tony, you gotta break up with Brad. He’s no good.”  
“And you are?”  
“I never said I was.” There was silence.  
Tony dipped his head, not sure whether to tell Clay he likes him. “Clay?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I, uh. I like you, Clay,” said Tony, finally glad a humongous weight was lifted from his chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Clay’s reaction. He turned his body to be able to meet Clay’s eyes.  
“Yeah, I mean, we’re friends. Right?”  
Tony felt as his heart sunk, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, “Yeah...sure.” He turned back to the toilet, suddenly feeling sick again.  
“Wait.” Tony’s hopes were up once more. “Did you mean romantically?” Tony turned around slowly and gave Clay his puppy dog eyes with the slightest nod. “Oh.”  
“Oh?”  
“I-I have to go,” said Clay hastily. He turned around to walk to the door, he stalled momentarily as he heard Tony call his name, his voice cracking. He shut his eyes and forced himself out the door, his chest aching as he made his way to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day he made sure to avoid Tony, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t check up on him after every period. He would peek around the corner by where Tony’s locker was, but made sure he wasn’t seen. But at dismissal, he slipped up.  
Clay thought he wouldn’t be seen if he was a few lockers down, since it was dismissal, everyone was everywhere, filling every crook and cranny of the hallway trying to get their shit together and make plans for after school. But he thought wrong. Tony was getting his things in his backpack and glancing around. He was finished packing when he saw Clay staring at him.  
Tony was moving towards Clay, moving swiftly throughout the crowds of yapping students. Move. Walk away, Clay had told himself, but he didn’t. His feet stood planted to the floor. “Hey Clay.”  
“Hey, Tony. Uh, you look sober.” Tony nodded. Clay looked around awkwardly while Tony stared at Clay with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. “Can we talk?”  
Tony’s eyes lit up, but quickly faded, as did his hope. “Sure.” They walked outside, somehow subliminally agreeing to walk to his beautiful gleaming red mustang. Tony leaned on his precious car, waiting for Clay to say something.  
“So, in the bathroom…you said you liked me, but in a romantic way,” said Clay, stretching out ‘romantic’.  
“Yes,” said Tony flatly. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his iconic leather jacket, nervous to see Clay’s soon-to-happen reaction.  
“Oh.”  
“Jesus, Clay! What is it with the ‘oh’s? Just… tell me how you feel!” Clay raised his eyebrows so high, Tony wondered if they were gonna fly off. “What?!” But Clay didn’t answer. He grinned and went inside the car. He waited for Tony to gather himself up before stepping into the car himself. “Now what?”  
“Drive.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, pull over,” said Clay once they had reached the park. They had been out of school for three hours, two hours driving, and one hour eating.   
As Tony pulled over into the now deserted parking lot, he said, “Really Clay? Eisenhower Park?”  
“Yup.”  
“Are you having night terrors again or somethin’?” asked Tony suddenly concerned.  
“What? No,” said Clay as if Tony had asked a stupid question. “Get out.”  
“Gee, little Mr. Bossy over here.” Tony reluctantly pushed himself out of the car and towards the park, where Clay and him had met when he first listened to the tapes. In a couple of minutes, Clay had met with Tony on one of the park benches. “Are you gonna give me one of those let-down-easy speeches?” laughed Tony, a small shake in his laugh.  
“No, actually. Here.” Clay held out a tape for Tony, along with his walkman and earbuds.   
“What the hell is this? A mixtape?” Clay nodded with a pout. Clay could feel a flutter in his chest as Tony received the tape. “Do I listen now?”  
“If you want.” Tony hesitantly put on the earbuds and began to play the tape. A pleasing blend of melodies and tunes bled into his ears, causing him close his eyes and tilt his head back with a small grin, making Clay blush. A noticeable blush at that, Thank god it’s getting dark, thought Clay.  
After a few more minutes, Tony finally took out the earbuds and looked at Clay with an impossible amount of adoration in his eyes.  
“Damn,” was all Tony could muster. Clay smiled and looked into Tony’s eyes. With the little light left, Clay could see Tony’s eyes looked a lot like melted chocolate. His eyes were an incredible thing to look at.  
“Fuck it,” muttered Clay.  
“Wha-” Tony was going to ask but was cut off by Clay’s bright pink lips on his own. The  
kiss seemed to last forever, it was tender and soft. They kissed until their lips were plump and throbbing, they kissed until they ran out breath, they kissed into the dark hours.  
When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and held each other’s shoulders, grinning at one another in the dark. “Jesus Christ. That was freaking amazing,” sighed Clay.  
“Was it, or was it fucking amazing?”  
“It was fucking amazing!” They both laughed. Clay leaned in once more for another kiss, which they both savored. “So, shall we?”  
“We shall.” They stood up from the bench together, their hands grazing until they finally clasped hands. They got in the car and listened to the mix tape again, only Tony couldn’t quite enjoy it the way he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony pulled up to Clay’s house, the car shining under the soft porch lights. “Here you are young man, your lovely quarters,” said Tony playfully.  
Thankfully, Clay played along too. “Why thank you my good sir. How I wish you could join me in my ‘lovely quarters’, but that would have to wait for another time.”  
“I guess so.”  
“Would you at least walk me to the door? In a gentlemanly manner?” asked Clay. he smiled and hoped for the good answer.  
“Of course.” Tony killed the engine and pocketed his keys. Hand in hand, the pair walked across the street and up the stairs to Clay’s house. “Here we are,” said Tony awkwardly.   
“Sadly. Thank you, for a the emotionally exhausting day, and have a great night.” Clay was about to walk into his house when Tony stopped him.  
He pushed himself onto his tiptoes to reach Clay’s lips with his own. “One more kiss for the night.” He smiled and walked down the steps. He stopped at the foot of the steps.  
“Does that mean there will be more?”  
“Possibly,” teased Tony. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Bossy.” He walked back to the car and waited until Clay actually walked into his house to leave. “Mr. Bossy,” he said again aloud in his car, “Mr. Bossy.” He smiled the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this. I'm not sure if it was good, but fuck it. If you guys liked it tell me. If you didn't, give me some mothafucking feedback. :) I have another Clony story, but I'm not sure where it's going. Anywho, thanks for reading my shit.   
>  ;)


End file.
